We can pretend
by Xx-haunted-souls-xX
Summary: Being plain, And almost ugly, Can be a pain by itself, But when your lving your life according to your mother, Its barley living at all.Update: Chapter 3 edited.
1. I hope he strikes me down

**We can pretend.**

**I Hope he strikes me down**

Krystal looked at herself in the mirror, her frizzy red hair just touching the bottom of her neck, her beautiful dark blue eyes hidden by her thick glasses, she was ninteen, and in her opinion, ugly.

She could easily be attractive but she was to busy with studying and being what her mother expected of her.

"Krystal, school starts in half an hour, get down here!" she heard her mother call from downstairs, the faint aroma of bacon floated into her room making her gag "way to go mom, lets force feed me more dead animals" Krystal mumbled while grabbing her backpack. Krystal trudged downstairs and watched her mother while she served bacon onto both their plates.

"Come on Krystal eat up, your skinny as a twig", Krystal rolled her eyes, "you _know_ I'm a vegitarian mom!" Krystal's mother ignored her as she poured orange juice into the ordinary glasses, Krystal's whole house was ordinary, from the basic red couch to the over used white lace curtains, Krystal thought herself more of a guest in her house then a resident. There were towels she coulden't use, china she coulden't eat from, even the furniture was covered in plastic. "Why do you have to be so different? it was gods intention for us to eat meat" "Yeah mom, was it also his intention for his creatures to be tortured and kept in small cages simply to be slaughtered?" Krystal's mother looked up from her plate "All in gods plan my dear." Krystal scraped her bacon into the garbage, "then gods sick" Krystal's mother stood up suddenly, scraping agenst the basic black and white tile "go to school and pray god diddn't hear you."

Just as Krystal was about to close the front door she called "I hope he stirkes me down!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors note: **All the chapters won't be this short, But I wanted to get past this writers block I have and I figured a short chapter and some feedback would help, I really tried hard not to make this Mary-sue, So tell me what you think!


	2. Birthday Chocolate

**We can pretend**

**Birthday Chocolate**

"That woman is so closed minded! I'm almost ashamed to call her my mother!" Krystal said outloud, completely oblivious to the people staring at her, "if I wasn't her friggin' daughter I'd probably knock some sense into her!" "who are you knocking sense into?" Krystal heard someone say from behind her, "my closed minded mother" Krystal turned around to see her best friend Olivia, Olivia was beautiful, all the guys were after her, but Olivia was in love with her work, she was completely unaware of her beauty, she always kept her hair in a loose pony tail and wore baggy clothes, with a simple coat of eyeliner on.

"What did she do this time Krys?" Olivia asked while shifting her backpack to the other shoulder  
"she gave me that whole _all in gods plan_ speech again" she mimicked, "ah, I guess you diddn't take it to well." "No! I diddn't take it well at all, it seems no matter what I do it isn't good enough for her, I'm already studying to be a lawyer because _she_ wants me too, why can't some of _my _life be mine!" Krystal shouted, Olivia looked around, some women were staring and whispering, Olivia smililed coldly at them and kept walking. "Okay well, I have to go to work so call me later k?" Olivia said while opening the door to Arnolds music store, "yeah okay."

The rest of the way to her college all Krystal could think about is how she could get back at her mother, she coulden't hit her, yelling at her was hard enough, but she coulden't keep living like this, she was so into her thoughts she walked right into a little boy.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" she cried while helping the boy up "are you okay? I diddn't mean to! I was just-" Krystal began to ramble on. "Its all right miss!" The little boy said while brushing snow off his coat,  
"it woulden't be the first time, I'm so small, I'm easily missed, at least you apologized most people just mumble and walk off" Krystal looked down at him shocked, how could anyone be so rude to this little boy?

"Thats horrible, you shoulden't have to take that from anyone..but why were you standing here looking at this shop?" the little boy looked longingly at somthing in the window "I was just looking at the Wonka bars" he said with a sigh "I get one in a week for my birthday!" "thats great kid, my names Krystal by the way" she said while tightning her jacket "my names Charlie, but I should go now, its getting cold and mum needs me at home" Charlie smilied and walked off. "Charlie wait!" Krystal ran into the store and purchased a Wonka bar "here Charlie for your birthday and for knocking you down" Charlie looked up at her with a wide grin, "Thank you!" he hugged her and ran off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors note: **So yeah, Here is the second chapter, Its a bit longer, D And I already have the next few chapters planned out so I should update pretty fast. Feedback good or bad k? Thank you


	3. Meetings and Goodbyes

**We can pretend**

**Meetings and goodbyes**

After school Krystal gathered her books and walked home, taking in all of the scenery while the snowflakes fell onto the bare trees, she watched as some little boys ran laughing down the street. "If only I could live like that..I really miss those days, mom was more relaxed..And dad-" SMACK "shit.." Krystal muttered while she gathered her now snowy homework "listen I'm really sorry, I just have some stuff on my mind and-" "Krystal!" she heard an eager little voice call "Charlie!" she said while wiping snow off her clothes "we really have to stop meeting like this, I've never knocked down someone twice in one day before" Krystal said embarrassed, "what were you doing this time Charlie?" Krystal asked while looking down at her soaked books and papers "I was looking for you actually" Charlie said while dusting snow from his hat. "Me? Why me?" "because after you gave me the Wonka bar my Mum insisted on meeting you." Krystal looked down at him worried "oh Charlie, I didn't get you in trouble did I?" Charlie smiled "Oh no! My Mum just wanted to meet the girl who was so kind to me." Krystal looked down at her soaked books once more "_It can wait_" she thought to herself.

"Mum! I'm back! And I brought Krystal with me" Charlie called while pulling off his coat and mittens, Krystal looked around, the house was in shambles, if she had just been walking by she would have thought it was abandoned. There were cracks in the walls and holes in the ceiling, all the furniture was old and wooden, she felt sorry for them as she spotted four elderly people huddled together sleeping on what seemed to be a table. Suddenly a woman with short curly brown hair walked towards her "hello Krystal I'm Mrs.Bucket." she said while extending her hand, "hello Mrs.Bucket, you have a lovely home" Krystal said while she shook her hand, "well its not much-" Mrs.bucket said remorsefully "but its home." Krystal looked down at her watch "shi- I mean..I gotta go..I'm really sorry, I'll see you later Charlie, goodbye Mrs.bucket" Krystal said while letting herself out.

Krystal rushed home dropping her books two more times from falling on a patch of ice, by the time she arrived home, she was sore, cold, and hungry, not to mention is a foul mood. "And where exactly have you been young lady?" Krystal heard her Mother call from the kitchen "I lost track of time." she said while kicking off her frozen boots "and exactly how much homework do you have then?" Her Mother asked while stepping into the hallway, "just a bit...I'll Finish it after dinner". "Oh no! You'll finish it now and eat after! I'm not paying for that expensive college so you can slack off" She said while she scooped salad back into the bowl, "no..You're paying for it so I can support you.." Krystal mumbled, "What was that?" her mother yelled. "I said your right Mom." Krystal said while running up the stairs to her bedroom, she was too tired and hungry to work, started to read a book she had been reading but quickly fell asleep.

_Ring ring ring_ Krystal awoke to the sound of her cell phone, "Hello?" Krystal asked groggily "Krystal! Its Olivia, what happened you were supposed to call me!" Krystal glanced at the clock, It was 9:30pm, "Ugh sorry I fell asleep, and now I have a splitting headache" Krystal said while laying back onto her bed. "Oh..Okay well Krys the reason I called is because I've got something to tell you.." "Mmm what?" Krystal mumbled while searching for some aspirin in her side drawer, "well, I'm going away for a month" Krystal coughed up the pill she had popped into hermouth "what! Olivia we haven't been away from each other for more then a couple of days! Where are you going!" Krystal shouted despite her pounding head, "its for business Krys, this music festival Adrian wants me to come to..I don't have a choice, you'll be alright, your to busy with school work anyway, we'll be able to talk on the phone and stuff so no worries, anyways..Gotta go, talk to you before I leave okay?." Olivia said trying to make Krystal feel better, but Krystal could tell they wouldn't be talking for a while.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors note:** Okay well these chapters should come out faster now because I found a spell checker and thats was my main worry before, so yep please R&R D


End file.
